What Would He Want With Me
by DarkSideAngel
Summary: This is James Potter we’re talking about, the same James Potter who’s dating a different girl each week. And all of them are gorgeous, popular, perfect and talented. So what would he want with me?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I really should be working on Time's Gone By, but I got bored, I'll go back to it eventually, I think. It's not like anyone cared anyways, except for Madison, but she's fine as long as I write anything. So here is **What Would he Want With Me**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Why does he insist on staring at me? All I'm trying to do is study, minding my own business. And he sits in the opposite corner of the common room with the infamous Marauders and watches me. I'm not even all that interesting!

This is James Potter we're talking about, the same James Potter who's dating a different girl each week. And all of them are gorgeous, popular, perfect and talented. 

So what would he want with me? I'm e: none of the above. If anything I'm the most boring girl on the face of the earth. And I hate it. It shouldn't bother me, it's just James Potter. Only the hottest guy in the school. Of course he's also the most arrogant, full of himself, and the most annoying, but still the hottest. 

So what would he want with me? It's not like I'm even remotely pretty. Having bright red thick hair isn't bad enough, oh no. I'm also cursed with bright green eyes, which makes it look as though I'm celebrating Christmas all year round. Not only that though, I have to be at least 6 inches shorter than the third years! And they're 2 years younger than me! That's not all, I'm flat, completely flat. Which doesn't help my boy less situation. 

So what a boy like James Potter wants with me, I don't even want to think about. He is exactly the opposite of me, if I was night, he'd be day. He is the most popular guy in school, whom everyone loves (with the exception of me). Have I mentioned that I have a total of one friend, compared to James Potter's one million. 

He's not just popular, he's also the start of the Quittich team, which may be part of his belief that the universe revolves around him. James Potter, unlike me, has luck, meaning he's gorgeous too. Dark brown, not curly, but messy, which seems to get worse as the day goes by, partly him fault for running his hand through it all day long, or at least whenever I see him. His hazel grey eyes, of course make him look hotter, not like a Christmas tree. 

And to complete the perfect body he's got a six pack. A six pack! Of all the unfair things this is the most. It's not like I could help looking, he and Sirius walk around in their boxers. Sirius isn't without a hot body either. And he's kind of a funny arrogant guy, instead of an annoying arrogant guy. Sirius and I can have a conversation without it turning into a shouting match, something James and I have yet to accomplish. 

Maybe I should explain what I'm doing. My one friend, Anna (well maybe Remus would count, we're prefects together and he's not a bad guy, and Sirius and I are acquaintances if not friends) she thinks a diary will help 'relieve my stress'. 

I'm not a mean person really, James Potter just gets me worked up. Although, if he wasn't so full of himself, we could probably be friends. We're really alike in a some ways. We're both on top of the class and extremely stubborn (although only I'll admit it) but that's about as far as the similarities go.

Back to Anna though, she says if I take my anger out in here, then I'll learn to control my temper. I'm not sure it's going to work, but she made me promise to try. You're a book though, you don't have feelings. It's kind of weird, talking to a book. I swear, Anna's going to be a psychiatrist when she's older, she already is actually. But she grew up in the wizarding world, so she has no idea what I'm talking about when I mention it. 

Anna wants to say something, or write something, or whatever.

_Hey, Anna here, I think this is going to work great. She's sitting there watching me trying to figure out what I'm writing. I also want to point out how obvious it is that Lily likes James. _

Ignore the above. Anna is on acid and has no idea what she's writing. She wants to write more, but I forbid it. Oh God, now she wants to make a list, A LIST of why James Potter and I would make a cute couple. Ugh, I'm pretty sure that's an insult.

_I'm back again, of course not really with Lily's permission, but oh well. She doesn't like the list idea, I don't know why, so I'm going to anyways._

_Why Lily and James Would Make a Cute Couple:_

**_1. They both have dark hair-_**_ if they ever had kids they'd be adorable._

Ew, Anna, I can't believe you'd even THINK that. Me and James Potter! Having children! Ugh

**_2. The way he looks at her-_**_ come on Lily, it's so cute, he sits there and watches you._

ANNA! I can't believe you'd say that! It's so annoying!

**_3. The way they fight- _**_again, extremely cute. And if you were together than you could make up, and making up is more fun than fighting._

It is so not cute when we fight!

**_4. They both have top marks-_**_ the top two students in our year so if the other needed help it'd be easy to give._

Let me get this straight, I'm going to go out with him because of homework?

**_5. The rivalry- _**_it's so cute when a couple can compete with each other._

That should so not count as a reason.

**_6. They both have pale skin-_**_ him because of his dark hair and you because you're always inside. _

That's not why, I'm Irish! Irish people don't tan.

**_7. Opposites attract-_**_ it's a proven fact._

Remind me never to let you touch this again.

**_8. They both love each other- _**_admit it Lily, you like him._

That's it, list is done!

_Oh well, I'd run out of reasons any way._

I do not like James Potter. I don't!

And he's still staring at me. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

A/N: wow, that's really short, sorry. I promise the next one will be longer. If there is a next one. So does it deserve to be continued or is it crap? Until next time…

-Gretch


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long. I've had it done for a while and just never got around to typing it. So here is the second chapter of **What Would he Want With me**. And again, I want to know if it's crap, or if you have any suggestions. 

~                      ~                      ~                      ~                      ~                      ~          

            I just realized that I haven't introduced myself. You have no idea who I am, or what I am more importantly. I was lying in my bed and suddenly I sat up and said to myself (out loud cause I'm a loser) 'It doesn't know who I am?' I think Anna might have heard me, but she just rolled over. 

            So, my name is Lily Evans and no matter what Anna, or anyone else for that matter, tells you, I do not like James Potter. As I've already complained about my appearance and how much I hate it, I won't go into that again. But the important thing I was talking about. Yeah, I'm a with. Well now you probably think I'm completely insane, and if you do, you might want to stop reading right now. Because it's only going to get weirder as my year goes on. 

            Well now that you know the truth, I'll elaborate. It's my 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I'm one of the Griffindor Prefects. At this moment in my life I have pretty much given up on guys, and have decided to focus on school and friends, and avoiding Potter as much as possible.

            I'm writing this in the common room because it's 1 o'clock in the  morning and I didn't want to wake up the rest of my room mates. It's so quiet here when no one else is around. And the fire makes it so cozy, maybe I'll sleep down here tonight, change of scenery. 

            Oh, now I'm definitely staying, it started snowing. I love the snow. It's so peaceful and calming. It makes me want to sing, at the top of my lungs. Is that weird? Christmas songs! I want to sing Christmas songs, even though it's the end of January and I'm the only one who isn't annoyed with the suits of armor that are still sing 'Deck the Halls' and 'Have a Holly Jolly Christmas'. No one can ruin this night. 

            Except for maybe him. 

            Perfect timing, I should have expected it. I mean I'm having a peaceful calming night, he has to come ruin it. 

            "Lily? What are you doing here?" He asked, as if he's the only one allowed in the common room at 1:00 am, or rather 1:14 am. I ignored him though, even he wasn't going to ruin my night, or morning I guess.

            He was silent for a moment. "It's snowing." he said. I couldn't tell if he was happy about it, or just stating a fact. 

            And then complelty randomly, he asked. "Why do you hate me?" 

            That shocked me, we were talking about the snow (okay he was talking) and then 'why do you hate me?' I sort of looked up at him, wondering if he really wanted an answer. I've only been telling him every time he asks me out but apparently he wasn't listening.

            "Really Lily, you've never gotten to know me." He sounded kind of sad and I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. 

            "James," I answered slowly. "If you haven't understood the other 3 million reasons I've told you, then you really are hopeless." 

            I started writing again and ignored him as he knelt in front of me.

            "You don't even know me." 

            That's what he thinks, I'm not blind, and I'm not stupid.

            "James, I've seen how you act and how you treat people and I don't want anything to do with a person like that." And with that I stood up to leave. As I started to climb the stairs he said softly.

            "Just give me a chance." As if he hasn't already had enough, so I didn't even bother to answer him. Just walked up to my room leaving him looking confused.

            So now I'm I our bath room, because I was again without a place to write. 

            Hold on a sec, there's someone at the door.

            It was Remus and he's talking right now and I'm probably supposed to be listening, but get this: He thinks I should give James a chance! Remus is supposed to be the smart one!

            Okay, I'm going to record what he's saying…

            "He really isn't so bad, you just have to get to know him. And h does like you a lot even though he can't show it and I know if you gave him a chance then you two could be friends." He could slow down, that would help. "blah, blah, blah. You two are very alike and he's nice at heart. Blah, blah, blah. Blah blah. Blah blah. Lily are you even listening to me?"

            I ignored his question and asked. "How'd you get up here? Guys aren't supposed to be able to get in our dorms." 

            He shrugged, "Sirius found a way to get around the spell. But that's not important."

            Actually it's very important, I don't feel very safe if Sirius can get up here, which means James can probably get up her too. Now that's a scary thought. Note to self: never change without locking the door, although I doubt that would stop him. 

            Oops, Remus is still talking and I think he expects me to listen. I don't know why. I did give James.

            Third year, back when I was completely naïve and didn't know how full of himself he was. We met at the Three Broomsticks and had a butter beer. 

            Now this was the first time I'd ever talked to him. And maybe ten minutes into our "date" (I hate calling it that) he tried to start making out with me, and somehow his hand found it's way up my shirt. So I pulled away, and he acted horrified that I wouldn't let him molest me. Guys, I'll never understand what goes on in their heads. 

            I told him that I never wanted to talk to him again. And since then it's been his goal to get me to willingly make out with him. Something that will never happen, so I honestly don't know why he's even trying. 

            Okay, now that you all think I'm insane let me explain my reasoning. 

            1. He was my first real boyfriend (if you could call him that) and he knew it and still tried to take advantage of me.

            2. If was the first time I had ever talked to him and there is no way he knew me, all he wanted was a pair of lips or maybe a nice body, something I don't have.

            3. He had to be an idiot if he thought that's what kind of girl I was, and I don't date idiots, you can tell him I said that too, who ever you are. 

            I looked up to tell Remus that, but he had left. He left me! How could he just leave? Oh well, he's gone.

            I guess it's time for bed. I'm falling asleep. I can only get 5 hours of sleep that sucks. I'm going to be exhausted.

~                      ~                      ~                      ~                      ~                      ~          

A/N: Okay, that didn't turn out as well as I thought it would. I might end up re-writing it depending on what you guys think. I'll have more time to write now that midterms are finally over, so expect the next one sooner, but don't hold me to that. I really have no idea where this story is going, so it might actually take longer if I decide to figure out the plot first. 

-Gretch


End file.
